nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Samurai
The Silver Samurai serves as the antagonist of an episode of the animated series, Wolverine and the X-Men, where he takes the X-Men hostage so as to force Wolverine into a duel. The Samurai is not the half-brother of Wolverine's lover Mariko but her husband, she having married him after he and Wolverine dueled over her hand in marriage years ago. Though Wolverine won, Mariko chose the Samurai. However, in the present the Silver Samurai seeks to join a powerful Japanese criminal organisation, but to do so he must overcome all his past failures so he forces Wolverine to duel him again. The officials overseeing the duel state that the two must fight using only their swords, not their powers, however when Wolverine gains the upper hand the Silver Samurai breaks the agreement, causing the officials to subdue him, declare him defeated and drive him from the organisation in disgrace. He was voiced by Keone Young. Origin The Silver Samurai is the illegitimate son of Shingen Harada, a Japanese Crime Lord. As a result, he is also the brother to Wolverine's first love. Silver Samurai was the bodyguard of Viper and later an occasional mercenary. He became the head of Clan Yashida after his half-sister Mariko Yashida's death. He attempted to pay off his clan's debts to the Yakuza and restore its honor. Though once one of Wolverine's greatest enemies, he had apparently impressed Wolverine so greatly that Wolverine entrusted him with the care of his adopted daughter, Amiko Kobayashi . The Samurai even once helped Wolverine destroy the monster known as " Doombringer", and later helped Logan rescue Amiko and Yukio from their kidnappers. Harada was a long-time enemy of Wolverine (aka Logan), until his honorable actions gained him Logan's trust. The Samurai eventually turned from his criminal lifestyle and joined the Japanese superhero team Big Hero 6 as their leader. After a run-in with the mutant Blindspot, Silver Samurai was temporarily brainwashed into leaving his life as a hero and engaging in criminal enterprise. He was then offered a leadership position by the criminal, and sometimes terrorist, organization known as The Hand. Harada refused the offer, choosing instead to begin his life anew in service to Japan. He is currently working as chief of security for the Prime Minister of Japan. When Wolverine finally retrieved his lost memories, he came looking for Silver Samurai and staged an attack on the Prime Ministers motorcade just to get to him. Logan was seeking information on individuals from his past, and upon confronting Harada a battle ensued in which the Samurai's hand was severed. The New Avengers: Ronin For unclear reasons, the Samurai was abducted, incarcerated in the Raft prison in America without trial, and official records stated he was dead. He was freed by Madame Hydra and the Hand, who transported him back to Japan. They wanted him to lead the Hand and unite the Japanese criminal underworld, hoping he could take on shadowy figures controlling both Hydra & SHIELD that Madame Hydra was reluctant to name; it is quite likely she was referring to the Skrull 's Secret Invasion, which was being set up (though not fully revealed) at the time. However, Harada wasn't interested in a war and even helped the Avengers defeat them. Afterward, he decided to try to earn his good name back by serving the people of Japan once again. In a controversial move, that contradicted the previous established continuity, during Dark Reign, Ken was used as a stock villain who escaped from the Raft and fought Wolverine. He lost his hand in another confrontation with Wolverine. However, although he lost his hand and was a villain his next appearance saw a reformed Kenuichio in possession of both his upper extremities. In The Last Stand of the Silver Samurai, a reformed Ken fought off a demon horde while defending Clan Yashida's home. He defeated them but was fatally wounded. He believed that his life would not end there and that he would be reincarnated but he was then seen in the depths of Hell being tortured alongside his former brother-in-law-to-be Wolverine. Power and Abilities His mutant ability allows him to generate a field of tachyonic energy around his katana that allows it to cut through almost any material on earth except for adamantium. Although he is able to charge any object and use it as a weapon, he prefers his katana. The Silver Samurai is a master of Kenjutsu, the art of wielding a katana, and is an expert in the art of bushido, a martial arts master specializing in edged weapons, hand to hand combat, and tactics. He usually wears a suit of lightweight steel alloy body armor, modeled after traditional samurai armor, but made of modern protective materials. His physical abilities and skill in martial arts make him a formidable opponent. He carries a katana, shurikens, and other weaponry. He possesses a teleportation ring, granting him even greater stealth and mobility. Keniuchio has extensive knowledge of the operations of criminal organizations due to his shady past, which he now uses in the service of his government to combat such organizations. He is an expert in the history and customs of the samurai. He is also a highly skilled master of the Japanese martial arts, although his abilities do not match those of Iron Fist or Shang-Chi. The Silver Samurai wields a traditional samurai long sword, or katana, and has previously wielded both the Black Blade of Muramasa and the Honor Sword of Clan Yashida. On occasion he uses shuriken and other traditional samurai weaponry. Harada is a coward, he uses deception as a weapon. Plus he is known to cheat. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization